


"You're a tease, Mr. Diaz"

by R_E_R6



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Wordcount: 100, no actual smut, smut is only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: Fluffy drabble of sleepy, recently married, Buck and Eddie. Allusions to smut
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	"You're a tease, Mr. Diaz"

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble challenge prompt from the 'I'm Your Buddie' Discord

“You're a Tease, Mr Diaz”

Buck’s ecstatic hum tickles Eddie’s neck, lips caressing freshly bitten skin. 

“You love it, Mr. Diaz"

Eddie groans, the cloak of sleep torn away by his husband's smug tone.  _ His husband. _ The reminder has him blissfully grinning alongside the heat surging through him. Buck's mouth biting and sucking at his neck is sexy, but the knowledge that they're married now sweetens the burn of blazing passion scorching his skin.

Eddie's "I love you" effortly caresses the surrounding air with blissful adoration. Buck's echoed reply has Eddie overpowered by lust, pinning Buck to end the teasing.


End file.
